megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
COMP
A COMP is a device commonly featured in the ''Megami Tensei'' franchise. It refers to the portable computer which many characters have used in order to communicate with, transport, and summon demonic entities. It is one of the most common elements to appear in Megami Tensei games. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Digital Devil Story'' novels *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children'' series: Devil Riser *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Profile ''Digital Devil Story'' novels Akemi Nakajima carries a small hand-held computer with him at all times, which he uses to summon Cerberus at any time. Charles Feed also carries a similar device. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children'' The Devil Children use devices called Devil Risers, which are gun shaped computers used for carrying and summoning demons. In addition, Devil Children carry a personal computer called a Vinecom, which aids in organizing information and sorting demons. *Devil Riser *King Riser *Vinecom ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The protagonist carries a COMP which he uses to communicate with demons. It houses the Demon Summoning Program designed by STEVEN. STEVEN later upgrades the protagonist's computer so that it can store more demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner (Saturn/PSP) The Devil Summoner Kyouji Kuzunoha comes equipped with heavily modified gun that has been integrated with a compact COMP system. The hybrid device is known as "GUMP", which is a shortened term for Gun-COMP. Aside from it's obvious purpose, it still functions like a regular gun. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor COMPs, short for Communication Players, look similar to the Nintendo DS consoles. Naoya gave the protagonist and his friends specially designed COMPs to survive the Tokyo Lockdown. In Devil Survivor specifically, a secondary program called the "Harmonizer" installed in the COMP tunes the wavelengths of humans, making their attacks effective against demons, while attuning the wavelengths of demons making humans take less damage from their attacks. The Harmonizer affects all humans and demons that are within range of the COMP. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Each player character in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE carries a COMP. In the start of the game, the player can choose between two models. Snakeman upgrades the player's COMP once they become a Devil Buster. Similar Devices Demonica The Demonica, which stands for "'DEMO'untable 'N'ext 'I'ntigrated 'C'apability 'A'rmor", is from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey and bears many similarities to the COMP of other Megami Tensei games. The Demonica too allows the protagonist to summon, communicate, and transport demons, and also has several other functions. The Demonica initially starts by mysteriously receiving the Demon Summoning Program, which allows the protagonist to see the otherwise invisible demons within the Schwarzwelt. As the player progresses, other programs become available, such as the Forma Search, which highlights Forma in the area. Forma is necessary to synthesis new items for the Demonica. Other upgrades, like the Gate Search, makes invisible gates appear to allow the player to progress further. The player is limited by this, and must acquire better enhancement to protect the protagonist as he explores. The protagonist does not have natural strengths and weaknesses and such stats are determined by the currently equipped pieces of armor and certain equipment can mimic demonic abilities. He also does not have magic, but can use elemental bullets to take advantage of elemental weaknesses. As such, he is extremely customizable to individual situations between battles. As a trade off of his customization, he is usually weaker that the demons you'll find. It is worth noting that Jack's Squad has a different model of Demonica. It is black and more combat-oriented, as explained by Arthur and supported by their needing a Forma Search upgrade from the Strike Team. Sub Apps The Demonica also has sub apps, programs that effect thing such as battle frequency, prizes awarded from victorious battles, and how your summoned demon's skills grow. Unlike regular programs, sub apps only have a limited space to work with, and only a few can be equipped at any time. Designation The Demonicas of the crew have different colored sleeves depending on a crewmember's role on the Red Sprite. A red sleeve denotes the members of the Strike Team. The crewmembers belonging to the supply section and monitor crew have light blue on their sleeves. There is also a yellow sleeve that the engineers wear, however, Commander Gore and a few featured officers also seem to sport this color on their sleeves as well. The Protagonist seems to be the odd one out, having a white sleeve marking on his Demonica. Also, Jack's crew use black Demonicas. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Devil Survivor Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE